The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper
'''The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper '''is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of OMC. Plot Ben is trying to move the UFO, but it is very heavy. He tries to use Gravattack, but gets Jury Rigg instead. Jury Rigg, seeing all of the cool tech used, decides to bring it to the base instead of throwing it out. Ben thinks of how he's going to accomplish this. When he decides, he is approached by Wendy Williams, who wants to interview him about his experience with the Greys. Ben agrees, and tries once again to get Gravattack. He gets Grey Matter, who suddenly remembers that it's Kai's birthday. He turns down the interview, disappointing Wendy. When she leaves, he finally gets Gravattack. At her studio, Wendy demands that Sublimino get Ben on the show somehow. At the base, Ben asks Patelliday to put the UFO away, then goes into the lounge, where Marriland wants him. Marriland has planned a party for Kai, and asks Ben to deliver the last invitations. Ben uses Fasttrack and brings the guests there. Kai arrives, but is blocked from getting to the lounge by the UFO. When Ben notices this, he portals it to right on top of Patelliday. Kai is surprised by the party, but the musical guest, the Aquabats, is late! They finally arrive, but they are acting strangely, constantly insisting that Ben come with them. Ben refuses and turns into Crashhopper, but Jimmy fires a ray that de-powers him. JK Simmons tells them to fuck off, and they do because no one says no to JK Simmons. At the studio, Wendy is furious, but Sublimino has a plan. At the party, Ben humiliates himself while dancing and runs outside. There, he is dragged to the studio by The Dude. Wendy tries to interview Ben, but he refuses and petrifies her. At the party, Kai and Marriland get worried about Ben and go out to check on him. When he is gone, Marriland convinces Kai that he is cheating on her, and they track him down to the studio. There, Ben tries to escape, but is blocked by the Aquabats. Kai and Marriland arrive and quickly realize what's actually going on. Ben uses Wildmutt to sense Sublimino, who reveals himself. Ben then turns into Hypnoshrimp, and he and Sublimino have a hypnosis battle. When he times out, the Aquabats on his side continue fighting Sublimino because they're his friends. Ben uses Lil' Cannon to force Sublimino to free his friends, but Sublimino was only kidding and re-hypnotizes the Aquabats. Ben accidentally turns into Crashhopper, who is still powerless, and now unable to change into anything else. Desperate, Ben deletes his DNA, which comes back to life as Evil Crashhopper. Evil Crashhopper tries to kill Ben, but Ben uses Eatle to easily defeat him, Wendy, and Sublimino. Ben then offers to fuck Kai with Benwolf while the Aquabats serenade them and Marriland watches, but gets Frankenstrike instead. Close enough. Impact *The Dude, Sublimino and Wendy are introduced *Evil Crashhopper is created, and Ben loses Crashhopper *Toepick's face is seen *Kai turns 18 Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Fred Patelliday *Marriland *Kevin Levin *JK Simmons *Louis Tomlinson *Ferrick Wyatt *Mr. Baumann *Evil Shocksquatch *Wes Green *Barack Obama *Kev *The MC Bat Commander *Ricky Fitness *Crash McLarson *Jimmy the Robot *Eaglebones Falconhawk *The Dude Villains *Wendy Williams *Sublimino *Evil Crashhopper Aliens *Humungousaur *Jury Rigg *Grey Matter *Gravattack *Fasttrack *Portaler *Crashhopper x2 *Yoloswag *The Incredible Disappearing Scarf *Petrifly *Jetray *Wildmutt *Hypnoshrimp *Lil' Cannon *Eatle *Toepick *Frankenstrike Gallery EU3.png EU6.png EU11.png EU12.png EU15.png EU17.png EU21.png EU23.png EU26.png EU30.png EU32.png EU38.png EU47.png EU50.png EU55.png EU60.png EU64.png EU65.png EU70.png EU79.png EU81.png EU88.png EU98.png EU103.png EU105.png EU106.png EU112.png EU119.png EU124.png EU130.png EU134.png EU138.png EU140.png EU146.png EU149.png EU154.png EU155.png EU157.png EU167.png EU171.png EU176.png EU179.png EU185.png EU197.png EU211.png EU216.png EU220.png EU222.png EU232.png EU235.png EU239.png EU242.png EU249.png EU252.png EU254.png Trivia *This is the longest OMC episode that isn't a movie Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes